Half a world away
by wilsonstories
Summary: Sonny has to go to Paris for two weeks. Characters belong to DOOL, song belongs to Tyrone Wells.


**A huge thank you to all of you who have read my stories, and maybe even commented or followed it. It is great to read your reviews and I look forward your comments on this one. **

**Will's POV**

"So I will be leaving tomorrow..."

I nod and try to hide my feelings. Two whole weeks without Sonny sounds like the last thing I want to do. But I do understand why he has to go, and I will be supportive. I smile when I look at him:

"Time flies, you know."

"I wish you could come along..."

I wish I could too, but my exams are coming up and I cannot miss those. For a moment I try to convince myself that exams are not nearly as important as dancing with Sonny on his brother's wedding, but I know I cannot join him. And then I am suddenly annoyed with Sonny's brother for marrying in Paris, and for inviting Sonny to come over for two weeks to finish all the preparations for the wedding. But I can't be annoyed for long because I know how much Sonny loves his brother, and how much that relationship means to him. I take a deep breath and walk towards my boyfriend:

"We can Skype, and I am going to text you like crazy."

"I know, and I will sent you pictures of Paris and the wedding."

"You better make sure you are in all of them..."

I hug him close and feel his strong arms around me. Neither of us seems to want to let go so we just stand there together. I breathe in enjoying the smell of the man I love so much. I bury my nose in his neck and let his scent intoxicate me.

"I'm gonna start packing."

His voice gets me back to reality. We let go slowly and I offer to give him a hand. He smiles and shakes his head:

"I don't want to have to iron my full wardrobe as soon as I arrive in Paris. I am too familiar with your way of packing, babe."

His lips are on my cheek for a moment and then he heads into our bedroom. I walk back to my desk and pull my books towards me. I wonder how I am supposed to concentrate knowing that my boyfriend is leaving me alone for two whole weeks. My eyes wonder to the brochure on the side of my desk: 'Applying for medical school'. I pick it up and stare at it. Then I look back at my books and with a new found determination I focus on biology... if I want to go to med school I better make sure I get an A.

I carry his suitcase to my car while he makes sure he has his passport, flight number and phone. I make sure he is not looking at me before I push a little packet in his suitcase.

"OK, I have everything, let's go."

When we were lying in bed last night he was talking about booking a cab to take him to the airport. I immediately interrupted him saying that I was going to drive him to the airport, kiss him goodbye properly and wave until I could no longer see him. So here we are, ready to go and we both get into my car. It is still early so the road is quiet and we get settled for the drive to the airport which takes about an hour. Sonny looks through my CD's and because he can't find anything he particularly likes we end up listening to the radio instead.

"So what time do you arrive in Paris."

"Around two in the afternoon... you know, when we are going to Skype and call and everything, we do have to think about the time difference."

"What are you saying, I am not worth waking up for?"

His hand reaches over and rubs my thigh.

"You know better than that right?"

His voice is soft and sweet but he also sounds serious when he says it. I turn my head for a moment and see the love in his eyes:

"Please tell me you know I am going to miss you like crazy... I am off to the city of love alone and you are here in Salem..."

He is looking at me while he is speaking. Because I am driving I have to focus on the road, but my hand squeezes his hand which he had left on my thigh.

"I know honey. But you are going to have a lovely time with your brother, and the rest of your family. And before you know it you're back in boring Salem listening to me whining about exams and medical school."

"Will, stop doing that. First you say I must think you are not worth waking up for, now you are boring... I love you and I am going to miss you, and I just need to know you know that."

I need a minute to let it sink in. He loves me, he really loves me:

"I know that..."

"Good, and don't you forget it."

I let go of his hand so I can use both my hands for driving. His hand stays on my thigh and I enjoy the pressure coming from his grip. We are quiet for a while and I like how it is a comfortable quiet without any need to speak or fill the silence. We pass a road sign that points towards university and he suddenly turns to me:

"You're gonna do great on your exams, I just know it."

"I hope so, we'll see."

"Believe me honey, you're gonna rock those exams and you're gonna go to medical school and be one of those sexy doctors walking around with a stethoscope all day."

"Let's focus on the exams first, OK?"

He laughs softly and squeezes my thigh again. I like how supportive he is of my dreams to become a doctor, and even though I don't say it out loud, I need his never failing believe in my ability to do it. I smile shyly when I hear him say teasingly:

"My very own McDreamy..."

"Shut up."

He laughs again and leans back in his chair with a sigh. We both see the signs that show us the airport is close. Over our heads we see planes come and go and ten minutes later I park the car near the main departure terminal.

I don't like airports. They're too busy, and the air of leaving seems to invade everything and everyone. I have always been looking for a place to call home, a place to belong, and to me an airport is the exact opposite of that feeling of belonging. It is about leaving, travelling, looking for something and hoping to find whatever that is. I hold on to Sonny's hand because it reminds me of where I belong and it makes me feel grounded. And all too soon we realize we have to say goodbye because I am not allowed further onto the airport without a ticket. Sonny turns to me:

"I will call you when I land..."

I nod, and suddenly I feel his arms around me and his lips on mine. I return his hug, kiss him back softly, and bury my fingers in his perfect hair. Then he pulls away and picks his backpack up from the floor. One more time his hands cup my face and his lips brush mine softly.

"See ya."

Then he let's go, turns around and walks through the security gates. I walk back to my car, turn up the music and drive back home. The house is empty and for a few minutes I have to find my place again. I reach into the fridge and grab myself some water when I hear my phone buzz to let me know I have a text message:

'Almost taking off, will call you in a couple of hours. Thanks for driving me to the airport this morning. Love you.'

I smile and read it again. I walk over to my desk and install myself for a day of studying. I leave Sonny's message on the screen of my phone, and place my phone next to my text book so I can read it every now and then. And even though I know two weeks feel like a long time, something tells me we will be fine.

"I can't hear you... hang on..."

I am sitting on our sofa with my laptop on my lap. Our first Skype call has just started and I am happy to see my boyfriend on the screen. He looks tired and his hair seems a bit more messier than usual. He is busy trying to get the sound working and when I speak again to ask if it is working by now, he smiles enthusiastically:

"Hey, yes, it is working!"

"Good, so how is it going."

"Fine..."

"Just fine?"

"Yeah, euh, sorry... I, euh, am a bit distracted. Babe, even on this terrible Skype webcam you are so gorgeous."

I did not expect that and I feel a blush coming up. I don't think I am gorgeous at all, and I am pretty sure this webcam is not helping me at all. I look at my boyfriend and smile:

"Looking at you is no punishment either."

He smiles even brighter than before and I feel butterflies in my stomach.

"Right, so tell me about Paris, and your brother, how is he?"

"He is fine. He picked me up from the airport earlier. It's great to be able to catch up on everything. I told him all about you of course."

"You better! So have you seen anything in Paris already."

"No, we've been at home so far, just talking. I haven't even unpacked my bag yet, so..."

"OK, well maybe we shouldn't make this a long call then."

"Maybe not, and my brother is shouting that dinner is ready so I have to go. Sorry babe."

"It's OK, I am glad you are having a good time and we'll speak soon right."

"Definitely, I love you."

"I love you".

That was that, our first Skype call. He seemed so close, like he was sitting in our living room. The only thing though is that I can't touch him, and I realise that is quite a big thing. I love touching him, hugging him, making a mess of his hair, kissing him, holding his hand or his arm of his thigh. I smile when I think about how he is going to unpack his bag later on and find my present. I've been working on it last night, while he was packing and showering.. I get up from the couch and get myself ready for bed that seems way too big for me alone and I feel a bit lost when I crawl into it. Normally I would hug him and curl up into his side, but tonight his pillow will have to do. I reach out and wrap my arms around it and I feel how my fingers touch a little piece of paper. I hold it in my hand and sit up while I turn on my bed light. It is a little note and I immediately recognise Sonny's hand writing:

'Hi honey, you know what I think is the best moment of the day? It's when we are in this bed together. I will make all this up to you big time, I promise. I love you, Sonny.'

I blink and read it over and over again. How did I end up with this amazing guy. Who does this, who is so incredibly sweet that he writes such a sweet note and hides it under a pillow. I turn off the light and my arms find his pillow again while I make myself comfortable. I hold on to his little note while I close my eyes and drift off to sleep.

The next morning I have many missed calls on my phone, and 5 new text messages. I click on the messages and read:

'Can you please open Skype?'

'Will, please open Skype?'

'Will common'

'OK, I will try to call you on your cell.'

'Pick up the phone Will.'

I look at the clock and know that Sonny is now sleeping. But all these messages worry me and I remember our little conversation in the car when I drove him to the airport. He said I was worth waking up for, so I'm afraid he is going to have to. I put my phone on speaker and wait for him to pick up:

"Will..."

His voice is all sleepy as it is when he just wakes up. I love that voice and I wish he was here right with me so I could show him how much I love that voice.

"Sonny, what's wrong."

"What? Nothing..."

"But you called me a million times and left all these messages."

It is quiet for a while and I don't know what to think of it.

"Sonny?"

"I found your present..."

I suddenly feel the worry lifted from my shoulders and I can't help but smile. I shuffle on the bed so I can sit a bit more comfortable and my eyes find the note.

"Yeah? I found your note..."

It is quiet again, but this time it doesn't worry me. I lean back into the pillows and just wait for him to speak again:

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"When did you do that, and how did you get it in my suitcase?"

"I have my ways Sonny..."

"Clearly you do... I opened the first one Will."

"What did it say..."

"It said that you love my smile."

"Well I do..."

I grin through the phone and even though I cannot see his face I am sure he is flashing his beautiful smile into the world right now. I wish I was there to see it.

"I want to open them all though."

"You can't Sonny, There are exactly fourteen reasons why I love you in that box and you can only open one reason a day. You're not allowed to open them all at the same time."

"The note said I get number 15 when I am back home, so what's that about?"

"Patience Sonny, you should try it sometime."

"Oh Will, common, this is not fair."

"Oh you want to talk about fair? How about leaving me a sweet note about making things up to me and then make me wait for fourteen days. That's fair."

"OK, we'll do this your way... "

"Good, now you go back to sleep, and enjoy Paris."

"Hmmmm, have a good day babe."

"Sweet dreams honey."

My phone does not stop buzzing. Today is the day of the wedding and Sonny has already sent me about a hundred pictures of flowers, the church, his family, and wedding cakes. As much as I enjoy the wedding pictures, so far none of them featured my boyfriend. I know he is wearing his suit with his blue shirt and I love it when he wears that. I hear my phone buzz again and find a picture of Sonny's parents dancing. The next message follows immediately:

'I wish you were here so I could dance with you.'

Dancing with Sonny must be absolutely heaven. I realise we have never danced together yet. Well we did dance together during our nights out in town, but never a fancy dance like they do in weddings. I promise myself that when Sonny is back I will make sure that we will have our dance together. I press reply on my phone and write:

'I have now seen everything and everyone, but all I want to see is you wearing a blue shirt.'

His reply takes some time and I just flick through all the pictures to keep myself busy. Finally my phone buzzes again and I open a new picture. His smile is radiant and the blue shirt makes him so very handsome. I just stare at it wishing that I would have superpowers and could just fast forward the time. I would just skip through the coming two days and Sonny would be here with me on this couch. Or better yet, he would be with me in our bed, and as much as I like that blue shirt, he would not need that for what I have in mind.

'Did you get the picture? Or don't you like what you see;).'

I realize I haven't responded yet and press the reply button:

'Sorry, I was distracted.'

'By your studies?'

'No Sonny, not by my studies, definitely not by my studies.'

'I think I deserve a picture from you now.'

I look down at my outfit. I am wearing Sonny's white T-shirt and it is slightly too big for me. I look tired after studying and my hair is pointing into all directions. I am not sure what to do but then I decide to let go of my pride and I snap a picture of myself and press sent. This time Sonny needs some time to reply so I open his picture again. When my phone buzzes I read:

'You are wearing my T-shirt.'

'Well if you leave me here all alone I need something to keep me warm.'

'Don't make me feel guilty...'

'I'm sorry, just kidding. I just like how it smells like you.'

'You look good in it, and your sleepy face and hair makes me want to kiss you.'

'I am not stopping you!'

'Very funny. Just a few more days honey. I have to go, speech time.'

I decide to go to bed so I can be fit for my exam tomorrow. I decide to let Sonny know so he won't get worried when I don't answer any more messages:

'I am going to sleep babe, have an exam tomorrow.'

I don't expect a reply since he said it was speech time. But soon after I sent it I receive a new message:

'Sweet dreams honey, and good luck with the exam, I know you can do it. I love you.'

I turn off the lights and hug Sonny's pillow close. Every night I go to sleep hugging his pillow, and every night I wish this was all over. But no matter how much I hate being away from him, our calls and messages makes me feel very close to his heart.

I look at the guy beside me. He is holding an enormous bouquet of red roses and tells someone on the phone his girlfriend is almost back home. I look at the roses and wonder whether I should get something for Sonny. I try to picture myself giving a bouquet of flowers to Sonny and I shake my head. No flowers for Sonny, it is not really us. I look at my watch and feel my impatience grow with every second. The gate opens and the first people walk out. The guy with the flowers has put his phone away and stares intently at the gate. When a pretty girl walks out he shouts her name and she runs towards him. For some reason I keep looking at them, waiting for him to give her the roses. When he does, she seems all happy and she holds the roses as if she will never let them go.

"So where are my roses."

I turn my head and right in front of me is the person that makes my world go round. He smiles and drops his bags on the ground.

"Really, no roses and now I have to ask for a hug? You must be thrilled to see me."

I suddenly realize I have not yet moved or said anything, and instead I have just been staring at him. A flash him a bright smile to match his and throw my arms around his neck.

"You're home."

The force of my body crashing into his makes him take a step back to find his balance again. But his arms curve around my waist and I hear him whisper softly in my ear.

"I'm home."

The warmth of his breath against my ear makes my whole body tingle. I enjoy the familiar feeling of his body pressed into mine. I let out a deep breath:

"You're home."

I can feel how he starts to laugh, but I don't care. Ever since he left I have been waiting to say these words so if I want to repeat myself a few times, I will. I bury my nose in his neck and his smell makes my heart pound a little faster. After the long flight his cologne has faded and it has mixed with his own personal scent. It is the same as how he smells after a long day, and I love that smell. He's not laughing anymore, and instead his hands are rubbing my back.

"Take me home honey?"

I finally let go and look into his eyes. He leans into me and firmly kisses me on my lips. He bends down to grab his bags and reaches for my hand. We walk slowly towards my car and I listen to him talk about the flight and the annoying girls sitting in front of him. When we reach the car we put his bags in the back before we take our seats in the front. He is now telling me about his brother and about the wedding and I just listen quietly.

"I'm sorry, I just keep talking, I just have so much to tell you. I know I have told you most of it on Skype already, but I think I just want to tell you everything like this... in person... "

I smile and nod:

"And I want you to tell me everything like this... in person"

The whole way back he is telling me about his two weeks in Paris. He shuffled in his chair so he is no longer facing the window, but instead is turned towards me. And even though I have to keep my eyes on the road, I see in the corner of my eyes how his hands make gesture after gesture to support his stories. I wonder if he knows that he is always talking with his hands, especially when he feels strongly about something. I decide never to tell him because then he might stop doing it, and I don't want that to happen because I think it is cute.

When I park my car in front of our apartment he takes a deep breath:

"Finally, I'm home."

This time I start to laugh:

"Really? You laugh at me for saying it twice but you are just as bad."

He smiles, lifts his shoulders, and we both get out of the car. While we stand on each side of the car our eyes meet:

"I have missed you Will Horton."

"I have missed you Sonny Kiriakis."

His smile is blinding me and when his hand goes through his hair out of habit I feel butterflies in my stomach.

"Stop staring at me."

"Then stop smiling and touching your hair."

He turns to get his bags and walks towards our apartment. He turns his head and says to me over his shoulder:

"You better follow me inside before I start doing inappropriate things in front of our neighbours."

"I can't wait any longer."

He is leaning against the bedroom doorpost, looking sexy and gorgeous.

"Wait for what?"

"Reason number 15..."

I smile while I stand up from the couch and walk towards him. He has now been home for about an hour, busy with unpacking his bags and taking a shower. We're both wearing our sweats and he is wearing the white T-shirt I borrowed for the past two weeks, and I am wearing a red sweater with the Universities name printed in my chest. In his hand he is holding a few little pieces of paper and I recognize my little scribbles.

"Are those the fourteen I put in the box?"

"Yes, and number 15 is missing..."

I reach and take the fourteen pieces of paper from his hand. I look through them and smile while reading the little messages.

I love you because you have a beautiful smile

I love you because you have amazing hair

I love you because you can be enthusiastic about everything

I love you because you sweet

I love you because you take care of me

I love you because you talk in your sleep

I love you because you have the most incredible eyes I have ever seen

I love you because you make me feel I belong with you

I love you because you are smart

I love you because you always give everyone a second chance

I love you because you believe in your dreams

I love you because you are confident about who you are

I love you because you are my strength

I love you because you are funny

"I could have made a million of these."

"So what stopped you?"

He is smiling at me and his eyes are so soft and sweet and I start to blush, but I do tease him back when I say:

"You already think too much of yourself."

We're both laughing now and I hand him back the notes and I walk towards our music player. I can feel his eyes on me while I look through our CD's to find the one I am looking for.

"What are you doing?"

"You'll see."

When I find the CD I put it in the CD player and walk over to the light switch to turn of the light. I leave the little lights on which gives a nice romantic glow to the room. I look at my boyfriend and walk towards him with a big smile on my face.

"You know, you texted me you wanted to dance with me."

"I know..."

His eyes don't let go of mine. I take the fourteen pieces of paper from his hand again and put them on our kitchen table. I take both his hands in mine and lead him to the empty space between our door, our desk and our couch.

"Dance with me"

His right arm hugs my waist and his left holds my hand up. I put my left arm around his waist and make sure there is no left over space between us. I suddenly let go and reach for the remote control of the music player:

"Sorry, I wanted another song."

We get into position again and I forward the CD with the remote control until I found the song I was looking for.

"All set?"

Even though he is whispering, I can still hear he is teasing me.

"I just want it to be perfect..."

"It is perfect"

"Apart from our sweats and the fact that we barely have any room to move..."

He is laughing now and I feel his arm holding me just a little bit closer.

"Believe me, this is perfect."

I smile and rest my head on his shoulder, perfectly content with him leading me. We both listen to the song while we dance slowly in little circles, trying not to bump into our furniture. Tyrone Wells is singing into our living room the words that will hopefully tell Sonny what I feel in my heart:

All the walls just fall away  
Feeling stronger every day  
I can see it in your eyes  
When you laugh when you cry

This is more than summer wind  
This is nowhere I have been  
You have made me unafraid  
Just to stay

If all I heard was your promise  
And all you felt was my touch  
If all we had was each other  
We'd have enough, enough

All the drifting wounded hearts  
Wish for love on distant stars  
I was lost so many years  
Now I'm found 'cause you are here

So just look at me again  
'Cause now you're my everything  
I could never ask for more  
So it's enough, yeah it's enough

I've been holding on for so long  
To all these static dreams  
Now I know I can let 'em go  
I don't need anything

When the song is finished and the next one starts we stop moving and just hold each other close in a tight hug.

"You found our song..."

I just nod into his shoulder, happy he liked the song.

"So about number 15..."

"Seriously Sonny? We are having a romantic moment and you start whining again?"

He knows I don't mean it and I have to admit I am stalling a bit. I try to hold him a bit closer but realise I can't because our bodies are already as close as they can be. I lift my head up and rest my chin on his shoulder.

"You liked my present?"

"I loved it."

"You didn't think it was a bit, euh, girlie?"

"Girlie? It that even a word?"

"You know what I mean."

"Will, I thought it was sweet and cute. Every day I loved opening one of the notes and it made my day."

"So number 15..."

"Yeah?"

"I love you and I want to spent forever with you..."

"Forever?"

"Hmmm mm."

He starts moving us without breaking our hug. I again follow his lead and let him guide me to our bedroom. We only break our hug so we can lie down on our bed, but as soon as we are stretched out on our bed his body is covering mine again. I lock my hands behind his head and I just stare into his beautiful chocolate eyes, overwhelmed with the love I feel for him. He leans in and kisses me, his lips caress mine and I lose all ability to think. My hands are everywhere, in his hair, on his shoulders, his arms, his chest, his back, and they end up squeezing his ass. He is kissing me with such passion and determination I have never felt before and my heart feels like it is about to burst. He lets go of my lips and starts kissing my neck. I close my eyes, enjoying the trail of kisses he is leaving across my skin. When his mouth reaches my ear he stops for a minute, and he breaths quietly into my ear before he whispers softly:

"Forever sounds good."


End file.
